


One more

by marie_shio



Series: Klance Week 2k16 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I know it's a pretty old anime/manga, Klance Week 2016, M/M, Spoilers for Toradora!'s ending I guess, Toradora!AU, but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marie_shio/pseuds/marie_shio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot had happened between the two of them the past two days - the past year to be completely honest. However, he didn't regret any of his choises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more

**Author's Note:**

> My last entry for the final prompt of KlanceWeek 2016, Day 7: Flowers/Stars.
> 
> I had a completely different idea for this, so I blame greektrash for the change, bc she made me watch Toradora! for the first time after, like, 100 years since it was out and I loved it. We also made a Toradora!AU with VLD, for a change.
> 
> This is a re-write of one of the final scenes of the anime, so if you intended to watch it and don't like spoilers, I suggest you to avoid reading for now!

Keith sighed, quiet embarassed while the other spoke. A _rehearsal_... That really was a Lance thing.

  
A lot had happened between the two of them in the past two days - in the past _year_ to be completely honest. However, he didn't regret any of his choises: nor running away and going to his grandparents, nor calling his mother there, nor asking Lance to speak with his family. Not when his boyfriend - or better, _fiancé_ given the circumstances - was staring at him with soft eyes, speaking sweet words with a blanket - no a _veil_ he said - on his head.

  
He wanted to kiss him, so he leaned toward his face, but Lance took a step back.  
"Your eyes are red, your breathing is weird-" "S-shut up!" he covered his mouth with a hand, feeling his cheeks burn... Did he have to mock him _right now_?! "- your lips are cracked. I might get hurt if we kissed... No, if we kiss, I'll _definitely_ get hurt"  
Of course, Keith kissed Lance to prove him wrong.  
"How was it?"  
"Just as I had imagined it, it felt like sand..." _sand_? "... dry, but very warm too. Will you give me another o-"  
He didn't let him finish.  
Lance smelled like _**flowers**_ and soap, he loved that.  
"... One more"  
Keith obliged. He had to stand on his tiptoes, but he didn't mind.  
"One more"  
And so they kissed, again and again that night, while the _**stars**_ watched over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you a lot for reading this final entry of mine, it is very important to me as it closed my really nice first experience in hosting the very first Klance Week!  
> Find me on Tumblr as marieshio and the week's official blog as klanceweek!


End file.
